1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to stabilization and propulsion of windsurfing and other floating boards such as surf boards and more specifically to a modular device comprising a seat and pontoon float unit fitted with remote controls by which a modified trolling motor can be used to steerably propel such boards through the water.
2. History of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,090 Barker Jr. discloses an adjustable pontoon system for attachment to conventional small water craft including canoes, Jon boats, rowboats, dinghies and the like.
Pontoons have been in use for hundreds of years since the time of ancient Polynesian migration across the Pacific. In modern times, craft such as windsurfing boards have relied upon small skeg keels, rapid forward motion and the skill of the rider to maintain an upright position. At slow speeds, surfboards and windsurfing boards are unstable when a rider stands upright. Such boards are not easily propelled without either sails or moving waves. While U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,090 discloses a pontoon system for canoes and small craft, the system is not adaptable to boards such as those used for windsurfing or surfing due to the bulk of the system. The present invention improves upon the above system by converting a floating board of the type described herein into a portable, stable, controllably powered platform suitable for fishing or other pastime.
A stabilization/seating assembly adapted for use with windsurfing or other floating boards. The assembly includes mounting means by which the controls of a modified trolling motor may be attached adjacent to the seat. The motor portion being rotatably attached to the rear of the board where it can be controlled to steerably propel the board through the water.
The stabilization/seating assembly consisting of a seat and a pair of outrigger floats (pontoons) is removably attached to a suitable floating board. This assembly can be variously attached to boards either by adjustable clamps or by through bolting to the board. A trolling motor which has been modified so as to separate the lower, motor unit, for separate attachment to the rear of the board, is attached with its controls adjacent to the seat. A control rod with universal ball sockets connects the motor unit and the control handle to the mounting and provides the remote means by which the craft can be controlled. The addition of the control rod and the use of the mounting bracket for the upper half of the trolling motor facilitates the turning of the lower motor unit in either direction for steering. The electrical cable connecting the twist grip speed control, the battery and the trolling motor is attached to the control rod for stability. The cable from an existing trolling motor which is modified as described above, can be extended as necessary to reach from the twist grip located adjacent to the seat and the electric trolling motor itself.
It is the primary object of the present invention to convert an otherwise unstable board having no means of propulsion, to a stable, controllable, mobile platform upon which the operator can safely stand or sit and engage in activities such as fishing, sightseeing and other waterborne activities.